1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flash assembly and more particularly pertains to illuminating objects at great distances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of flash devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, flash devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of illuminating objects are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,126,779 to Wheeler et al; 4,023,188 to Ueda et al; 5,019,845 to Asakura et al; 4,175,279 to Asaki; 5,200,792 to Tajima et al.; 3,488,486 to Bretthauer; and 4,941,070 to Ogawa et al. all relate to flash assemblies.
In this respect, the flash assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of illuminating objects at great distances.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved flash assembly which can be used for illuminating objects at great distances. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.